


To Be Decided

by SirJohn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belonging to no fandom, This is just a daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJohn/pseuds/SirJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a daydream, or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Decided

So, I'll start this when I can.


End file.
